The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional television (3DTV) technology. More specifically, the invention relates to the subject matter of commonly owned application WO 2013/158322, filed Mar. 18, 2013, entitled “SIMULTANEOUS 2D AND 3D IMAGES ON A DISPLAY,” which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/635,075, filed on Apr. 18, 2012. Both of these prior applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
With a 3DTV, depth perception is conveyed to the viewer by employing techniques such as stereoscopic display, multi-view display, 2D-plus-depth, or some other form of 3D display. Most modern 3D television sets use an active shutter 3D system or a polarized 3D system and some are auto-stereoscopic without the need of glasses.
There are several techniques to produce and display 3D moving pictures. A basic requirement for display technologies is to display offset images that are filtered separately to the left and right eye. Two approaches have been used to accomplish this: (1) have the viewer wear 3D eyeglasses to filter the separately offset images to each eye, or (2) have the light source split the images directionally into the viewer's eyes, with no 3D glasses required.